This is a research program of twelve projects related to human lung disease. The program is interdisciplinary and interdepartmental with four investigators working jointly on seven projects and independently on five. Clinical projects include: A new approach to immunotherapy of respiratory allergy, application of radioimmunoassay techniques in hypersensitivity lung disease, antigens in hypersensitivity lung disease, early detection of obstructive lung disease and breath sound analysis. Non-clinical and basic projects include: studies of laboratory models of IgE mediated respiratory disease and hypersensitivity lung disease and studies in dogs and monkeys of the immune response of the lung. Cellular studies of human mediator releasing cells, animal respiratory mast cells and basophils and bacterial-epithelial cell adherence studies will be correlated with the above projects.